Littlefoot's Adventures of Ghostbusters II
Littlefoot's Adventures of Ghostbusters II is the second upcoming Land Before Time/Ghostbusters crossover film planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It is a sequel to Littlefoot's Adventures of Ghostbusters. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Five years after saving New York City from the demi-god Gozer, the Ghostbusters— Peter Venkman, Egon Spengler, Ray Stantz, and Winston Zeddemore—have gone their separate ways after having been sued by the city for property damage and barred from investigating the supernatural, forcing them out of business. Ray owns an occult bookstore and works as an unpopular children's entertainer with Winston; Egon works in a laboratory on the Columbia University campus, conducting experiments into human emotion; and Peter hosts a pseudo-psychic television show. Peter's former girlfriend Dana Barrett has had a son, Oscar, with a violinist that she married then divorced when he received an offer to join the London Symphony Orchestra. In order to take care of her baby, Dana quit performing and now works as a restorer at the fictional Manhattan Museum of Art, working to prepare a malevolent-looking portrait of a legendary sixteenth-century tyrant named Vigo the Carpathian of Moldavia for an upcoming exhibition. After an incident in which Oscar's baby carriage is controlled by an unseen force and drawn to a busy intersection, Dana turns to the Ghostbusters for help. Meanwhile, Dana's colleague Dr. Janosz Poha has become increasingly infatuated with the glowering image of Vigo in the painting and falls under its spell. Vigo, whose spirit inhabits the painting, orders Janosz to locate a child that he can possess, allowing him to return to life on the New Year. The Ghostbusters' investigation leads them to illegally excavate First Avenue at the point where the baby carriage stopped. Lowered underneath, Ray discovers a vast river of pink slime filling an abandoned pneumatic transit line. Attacked by the slime after obtaining a sample, Ray causes a city-wide blackout by accidentally kicking a cast iron pipe that breaks, falls, and shorts out an electric cable. After this, the Ghostbusters are detained or arrested by the NYPD. Ineffectually defended by Louis Tully (who apparently still does their taxes and got his law degree in night school), they are found guilty of investigating the supernatural by Judge Wexler, aka "The Hammer;" but before they can be taken away, the slime recovered by Ray and taken as evidence reacts to Judge Wexler's angry outburst and explodes, releasing two ghosts — murderers that the judge had condemned to death — that proceed to devastate the courtroom. The Ghostbusters capture the ghosts in return for the dismissal of all charges and their being allowed to reopen their ghostbusting business. Later, the slime invades Dana's apartment via the bathtub and attacks her and Oscar. She seeks refuge with Peter, and the two begin to renew their relationship. Investigating the 'psychomagnatheric' slime and Vigo's history, the Ghostbusters discover that it reacts to emotions, can be charged positively or negatively, and suspect that it has been generated by the negative attitudes of New Yorkers. While Peter and Dana have dinner together, Egon, Ray, and Winston explore the underground river of slime. While measuring its depth, Winston gets pulled into the slime flow, and Ray and Egon jump in after him. After they escape back to the surface Ray and Winston begin an angry argument, but Egon realizes that they are being influenced by the slime, so they strip off their clothes. They also learn the river is flowing underground directly to the museum where Dana works. The Ghostbusters go to the mayor with their suspicions, but are dismissed; the mayor's assistant, Jack Hardemeyer, has them committed to a psychiatric hospital to protect the mayor's interests as he runs for governor. Meanwhile, a spirit resembling Janosz as a nanny kidnaps Oscar from Peter's apartment, and Dana pursues them to the museum alone. After she enters, the museum is covered with a cocoon of impenetrable slime. New Year's Eve sees a sudden increase of supernatural activity as the slime rises from the subway line and onto the city streets, causing widespread paranormal activity with ghosts attacking citizens. In response, the mayor fires Hardemeyer and has the Ghostbusters released, after Hardemeyer reveals he had them committed for psychiatric examination. After heading to the museum, they are unable to breach the slime barrier with their proton packs. Determining that they need a powerful symbol to rally the citizens and weaken the slime, the Ghostbusters use positively charged mood slime and a remix of "Higher and Higher" to animate the Statue of Liberty and pilot it through the streets before the cheering crowds. As they arrive at the museum, the slime begins to recede and they use the Statue's flaming torch to break through a skylight to attack Vigo and Janosz. Janosz is neutralized with positively charged mood slime, but Vigo immobilizes the Ghostbusters and attempts to transfer into Oscar's body. The positive feelings accompanying a chorus of "Auld Lang Syne" by the citizens outside weakens Vigo, returning him to the painting and freeing the Ghostbusters. Vigo momentarily possesses Ray, and the other Ghostbusters attack him with a combination of proton streams and positively charged mood slime. This destroys Vigo and changes the painting to a likeness of the four Ghostbusters standing protectively around Oscar. Outside, the Ghostbusters receive a standing ovation from the crowd and, at a later ceremony to restore the Statue, the Key to the City from the mayor. Trivia *The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Celebi, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Genie, The Horned King, Creeper, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, and Myotismon guest star in this film. *Like David Graham's film Pooh's Adventures of Ghostbusters II, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, The Lion King films, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, the Madagascar films, Pokémon 4Ever, the Aladdin films, and The Black Cauldron. *Yru17 orginally planned to re-edit this film, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito (who will make Alex's Adventures of Ghostbusters II) will make this film instead. *The storyline concludes in Littlefoot's Adventures of Ghostbusters: Afterlife. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Mystery films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Sequel films Category:Films dedicated to Harold Ramis